


Its Good to be Alive

by MagicJaycee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Game: Resident Evil CODE: Veronica, Incest, Resident Evil - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicJaycee/pseuds/MagicJaycee
Summary: Post Resident Evil Code: Veronica X where Chris and Claire escapes via Jet. But the problem is...it has only one seat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Darkside Chronicles version of Chris and Claire..with Alyson Court's Voice. Imagine that.

Chapter 1: Escape

Explosion erupted inside the Umbrella Antarctic Facility.

"Claire! I told you to start the jet. What happened?" Chris said as he ran inside the hangar, breathing heavily, time running out before the self-destruct system goes off. Claire is waiting for him, standing just beside the wing of the jet, looking a little confused.

"Uhm…We have a bit of a problem, Chris." Claire said, staring at the cockpit of the jet. Chris raised a brow and also looked at the cockpit. It has only one seat. They have been unfortunate that their only getaway ride out of the Antarctic was a one man type of aircraft without any passenger seat. "Shit..." Chris whispered to himself.

"What are we going to do, Chris?! There's only one seat. We got to do something!" Claire starts to panic and time is not on their side. They only have 30 seconds until the whole place blows into orbit. But that's not going to stop the geniuses of the Redfields. Chris noticed that there is enough space in that cockpit for both of them to fit in. He rubs his forehead, eyes closed, thinking that if he can just let her sit on his lap is the best option so far. "Ok, Ok! Listen!" He blurted. Claire turns her head and looked at him.

"You can just sit on my lap. It won't be a problem right?" He said.

Claire let out a little grin with that idea, ocean blue eyes looking at him and her face looks very angelic. "That's a great idea, Chris. Come on!" She grabs his hand and starts to climb the wing of the jet. "Alright, hold on. I'll go first." Chris said as he climbed up the wing and into the cockpit lid. He opens it and enters. He reached out a hand to pull his sister up. "We got to hurry come on. 20 seconds left." He sits and helped her get inside too and closes the lid. Claire sits comfortably on Chris's lap, one arm around his neck.

He starts to push buttons and the jet engine comes to life. Snaking his arm around Claire, he starts to pull on the yoke and the jet ascended in to the sky, speeding along the skyline before the Umbrella Antarctic Base blew up, causing a big mushroom cloud, taking the terror, nightmare and the monsters with it.

'Finally we're out of that damn place.' They thought and both gave a sigh of relief.

"We're finally headed for a stop in Australia." Claire says as she looks at the radar.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get back?" Chris asks, smiling. Claire turns her head and suddenly noticed how handsome her brother is. Her heart drops.

"Of course spend time with you and hug you a lot. I've been so worried all this time and finally you're back to me, Chris and I don't want to lose you again." She smiled back, those pretty blue eyes staring back at him.

"Are you kidding me? I thought tough girls like you don't get worried." He said.

"It's just that I missed you, Chris. I missed you a lot." She sniffs, her eyes became watery.

"Oh, you missed me huh? Isn't that sweet for a little sister to miss her big brother?" He said as he playfully placed a kiss at the back of her neck while still holding on to the yoke, making her shiver with laughter.

"Chris, stop!" She laughs, punching his leg playfully. After a few minutes, she became quiet and gave a serious expression with a little bit of smile on her face. She just stares at him, arms around him while he drives the jet.

Finally she spoke. "I missed you a lot, Chris." She brushed his hair with her hand and kisses his cheek. She whispered in his ear. "Thank you for saving me. You're my hero, Chris.", her hot breath overwhelming his ear.

'Oh shit…' Chris taught to himself. 'It's just a sibling kiss. It's just a little sister kissing her brother on the cheek. That's it, nothing more. Shit, I can't feel like this. I can't feel this way towards my own sister.' Her wet lips smacking on his cheek, making an audible kiss sound.

"Thanks sis. I missed you a lot too and…- and of course I'll come for you. Of course I'll bring you back. You're the only one I have left. I love you, Claire." He said. That gave Claire a wide smile and kisses his cheek again.

"I love you too, Chris." She said.

He couldn't stop looking at her, milky skin, auburn hair tied in a ponytail, bangs on one side, blue grey eyes and her lips rosy pink. Chris knew that her sister is a sensitive person. Being born around in July, she is kindhearted, protective and caring with people but most of the time she can be tough as well.

'Oh, those kissable soft lips of hers.' Chris never had thought something like this with her before and just chooses to push the thought away, focusing on piloting the jet.

Everything went a little bit quiet for a while, with Claire still sitting on his lap and her arm is not around his neck anymore. Chris felt something while he look over her shoulder to see the way. Claire grabbed the seat with her hands and shifted her position, starting to sit on his crotch. He felt blood rushing through the veins of his shaft. 'Oh fuck…' He said in his mind. That feels good, his own sister rubbing her ass along his dick. 'No. I can't feel like this towards her. She's my goddamn sister.' He protested but couldn't help it, her ass tight against those pretty blue jeans of hers, pinning his cock. He couldn't do anything but fly the damn jet. He doesn't know what to do. Claire closed her eyes. She threw her head back and bit her lower lip, feeling his cock against her tight ass. She let out a soft moan, Chris instantly notices this.

"Um…Claire?...What are you doing?" He said, still looking forward, his arms around her and hands still on the yoke. His expression is quite a bit perplexed.

"Huh? What?" She opened one eye, looking back at him and closed her eyes again. Her rubbing became a little bit faster this time. She moans again. "Oh…" She whimpers. 'What the fuck is she doing?' Chris is still confused to the fact that he can't do anything but pilot while her sister is somehow trying to seduce him.

"Oh, Chris…" She started. "I missed you so much. I've been thinking about you for the last 3 months you went missing. I've been…fantasizing about you and-"Chris gasped and shocked by this, eyes wide, the jet jerked violently, an automated voice announcing "TURBULENCE". Both of them screamed and Claire held on to his brother. "WHOA! Hold on!" Chris said as he slowly regains control of the jet. They both let out a sigh. The automated voice stopped.

"Are we ok now?" Claire said.

"Yeah… I guess we are." He replied.

Chris wipes the sweat on his forehead.

His mind went back to that previous statement her sister said. 'FANTASIZING?! ON HER OWN FUCKING BROTHER?!' Chris couldn't still believe it. Wanting answers, he begins to ask questions.

"What were you fantasizing about again?"

"I….please don't get mad, Chris." She begged. "Please…"

"Since when this 'fantasizing' started, Claire?"

"I don't know. I just thought about you when I'm alone. For the last 3 months, I am all alone in our house, worried sick about you. One night I was…" She hesitated. "…extremely horny and… I went in your room…and…smelt your clothes, especially your boxers while I fingered myself…" She starts to sob now. "Chris, I'm sorry." She hugs his brother tightly and cries softly. Chris is still quiet for a moment, not believing what he just heard, feeling a little sympathy for her. "Claire…I appreciate you for being honest. But…we can't. I can't feel the same way you feel." Chris told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because…I promised dad that I will take care of you. That I will protect you and make sure you have a wonderful life and a good future. I want to be a good brother to you and make you happy but…that doesn't mean I would take advantage of my sister." This statement made Claire blushed.

"Claire you have boys in your school right? I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend soon and you can introduce him to me. Don't worry I won't scare him. " He laughs.

"Yes but it's you that I want, Chris. I feel so safe around you." She didn't bite what he said and has more serious look on her face now...almost a crying expression. "Please." She said as she continues to rub her butt against his cock again. This caught him off guard and he groans, trying his best to stay focus flying. "Oh… Chris. It feels so good. Please… I want you, Chris… and I want you now!"

Chris's cock started to harden more and more, pushing against her sister's tight cunt through her pants. Claire couldn't take it anymore, for now she is nothing more but a horny little sister who has brotherly issues. She turns around and straddles him, cupping his face with her hands (oh and by the way she still has her gloves on) and met his face with hers.

"I want you to be my first kiss...I love you, Chris." She said.

"Clairebear…" He whispered as she closed her eyes and planted her lips on his.

Chris's eyes are still looking forward while he raised his head for her to kiss his lips. She kissed him slowly, passionately and later became greedily as she grabs the back of his hair and goes for a handful. She moans into his mouth, her eyes closed, those long eyelashes of hers looking very exquisite. The smacking sound of their lips is the only sound inside that entire cockpit hence the whirring engine outside. Chris closes his eyes once in a while but keeps getting back at the way of their destination. Chris feels her already getting wet. This goes on for about a minute and moments later, Claire slid her tongue inside his mouth and their tongues intertwined with each other.

There is nothing hot for the two Redfields than French kissing inside a flying jet. 'Where did she fucking learn to kiss like this?! Dad is definitely going to kill me if he is still alive.' He thought to himself, his cock fully erected. Claire slowly broke off the kiss, pulling his face away from hers. She smiles at him and bit her lower lip. She slowly descends just right beside the yoke and gets into a kneeling position, her athletic body fits just right in. 'I thank whoever made this jet having enough space.' Chris thought. She slowly undid his belt and unzips his pants.

She pulls his pants down slowly. Chris lifts his ass, not removing his hand from the yoke, still caring for their safety no matter how fucking tempting this is. She did a one last pull and his 8 inches dick sprang up in the air, the giant purple mushroom head already leaking pre-cum only inches away from her face. Claire gave a surprised expression. "Whoa! Chris! I didn't know my brother is so…huge! Are you going to fuck me with this?" Claire said, smiling widely. Chris could not help but also smile at that statement.

Claire starts to pull her gloves off and licks her lips.

To be continued! Chapter 2 is coming your way!


	2. Wincest

It’s Good to be Alive  
by MagicJaycee

Chapter 2: Wincest

“Oh, Claire.” Chris groaned as her little sister grab the base of his cock, her hand so warm. She opens her mouth wide and slowly slid her mouth down its length. Claire gags as she slowly bobs her head up and down until she gets the full 6 inches down her throat, saliva dripping down the length of his cock. Her bobbing became more and more faster, making Chris shut his eyes. The gagging sound, his heavy breathing, her moans and as well as the slurping sound Claire is making when she drove her mouth in and out of his dick are the only sound right now that is happening inside the military aircraft. 

Chris took one hand off the yoke and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. Claire, eyes closed and not removing her mouth from his cock, decides to unzip her red vest and pull her black cut off shirt up along with her sports bra, revealing a gorgeous C-cup breasts, milky skinned and pinkish nipples. Chris couldn’t believe what he’s seeing, his beautiful little sister, shirt pulled up just above her chest, expertly giving him a perfect, smooth and wet blowjob. ‘Where did she fucking learn to do this? Has she had any boys to practice or do these things? Is it fucking Leon? Oh fuck…it feels so good. Ok, Chris, enjoy now and questions later.’ Chris thought.

Claire slowly pulls away and releases his cock from her mouth, making an audible POP! She catches her breath while she jacked him off with one hand.

And then Claire did something that Chris will never forget. Claire shoved her mouth down his 8 inch cock and takes it full into her throat, making her gag in the process. “Oh, Claire…fuuuuck.” are the only words Chris can say at the moment. But Claire is not someone who easily gives up. Claire pushes more until the whole length of his member can never be seen again inside her mouth and throat, her long beautiful eyelashes looking down her closed eyes. Chris’s eyes widened. “OH SHIT! MY SISTER IS THE BEST COCK SUCKER I EVER KNOWN.” Chris said loudly, making Claire smile along his cock. Claire pulls away slowly, releasing his cock once again and catches her breathing. Claire shoved her mouth down again into his cock and bobs her head with an exquisite frequency, one hand jacking him off at the same time. 

Chris knew this will send him over the edge soon. She moans and does the same motion over and over and over. “Uhhh..uhhh…uhhh…” was the only thing that coming out of her mouth. This sounds really hot for Chris. “Ohh fuckk…ohh fuck..” Chris groans and she became faster with that motion, slurping sound conquers the atmosphere of that moment. Chris now just has 8 seconds before he’ll cum in that soft, slippery mouth. “Claire, I’m gonna cum…Oh fuck!” He grips the yoke tightly and closes his eyes, not sure any more about the direction the jet was headed. “Claire, did you hear me?! I’m gonna cum in your fucking mouth! CLAIRE!!” Claire just nodded this away. She let her hand go from his cock and gave him a thumbs up, her eyes still closed. “OH SHIT!!!!” He screamed. He lets go of the yoke and grabs her face with his hands. The yoke jerking left and right a little bit as well as the jet’s direction. He blows his entire load into her throat. She giggles and moaned at the same time, happily gulping down every warm bit. A little bit of smile on her face with her mouth wrapped around his cock, her throat swallowing every cum he has.

Chris, still holding her face, pulls his cock out from her mouth and blows more load this time on her face, hitting her on the eyes, nose and forehead, cum hanging down from her bangs. Claire giggles again at this, smiling like she just won a fucking prize. She opens her mouth and stuck her tongue out in the air and takes some of that hot cum that goes into her mouth. She closes her mouth and licked her lips clean of his hot cum. Chris went limp at the moment. 

“Hmmm…so yummy.” Claire looked at him seductively, glaring at him with those eyes shone with fluttering eyelashes and smirked. Chris can’t believe what just happened. It’s like a dream come true for him but at the same time with a guilty feeling. ‘This is good if this is another woman like Jill or Rebecca BUT WITH FUCKING CLAIRE?! I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS.’ He thought.

“Was I good, Chris?” Claire said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“What was that, Claire?” He asked. 

“Me, sucking your huge cock, was I good?” She asks as she traces her finger up and down his length. 

“I think I’m breaking dad’s promise. I promised him at I will make you happy and give you everything you need, to take care of you. Not like this…” He said.  
“You do make me happy, Chris. What, dad tells you not to let me give you a blowjob?” 

“What? Sucking your older brother’s cock makes you happy, Claire?!!!” He blurts out. “This is all wrong! You’re my fucking sister. Older brothers are not supposed to let their little sister suck or even touch their dicks. Fuck! You’re my sister and nothing else.” This hurts Claire a lot.

“I…Chris, please you don’t understand…I just…want you to love me too…more than a brother should.”

“NO!” He shouted. Claire starts to sob softly and then cries.

“Oh…no, shit I’m sorry, Claire. I didn’t mean to shout on you. Oh my god, come here.” He pulls her up and embraces her, patting her back with his other hand. ‘Dad tells me to give Claire whatever she needs and whatever it takes just to make her happy…but I didn’t know it’s going to be like this…I shouldn’t make her cry by not giving her what she wants…If this is what makes her happy…maybe I should just give it to her.’ He's still hugging her, her head buried into his shoulder, her crying is a little bit calmer this time. 

Chris sighs. “Claire, what to do you want me to do to make you happy? What do you need sis?” Chris is starting to give in. 

Claire suddenly stopped crying and went quiet for a little bit.

“Do you really mean what you said just now?” She said, pulling away to face him, arms on his shoulders and her cum filled face only inches away from his. Her watery eyes are shining and a little bit puffy but still look absolutely attractive. Claire sure is a stunner. 

“Yes.” He said but with a little confused look, making his answer sounded more like a question.

Claire bit her lip, smiling slowly and seductively. She looked down and wrapped her hand on his cock again. “Oh…fuck…” He whispered.

“And…you love your little sister and want to make her happy. Is that right?” She asks as she removes her belt.

“Yes.” Chris had lost resistance.

“Then fuck me, Chris.”

‘Can I even resist that? Of course, I can’t.’ He thought.

“Yes, I will.”

With that, Claire slowly pulled her jeans down at thigh length, revealing a pair of pink panties with a teddy bear design. Chris immediately notices this and burst into laughter.

“A TEDDY BEAR PANTIES, CLAIRE?! Hahaha! I didn’t know you still wear those.” He said. 

“You asshole.” She said. “I like these kinds of panties.” 

“You look cute on em’. Chris said and smirked.

“Really?” This made her blush and she grinned. “Ok that’s not the point. The point is you’re going to fuck me.” When she looked down his cock its already hard and pointing up. She gasped and seconds later, she removes her jeans as well as her teddy bear panties, throwing them to the side, revealing a smooth, shaved pinkish pussy dripping wet. He pulls her to him and she grabs his shoulder and starts to straddle him, his hand still not letting go of the yoke. She lifts her pelvis up so that her shaved pussy is only inches away from the head of his cock. She lets herself down slowly, eyes closed in pain, her mouth open and the head of his cock splitting her pussy open. Both of them groaned. Chris closed his eyes in ecstasy.

“Oh…Chris! Ouch!” She cups her mouth with her hand, teeth gritting in pain as the head of his cock starts to break into her hymen.

‘Oh shit…’ Chris thought. His eyes sprang open wide.

His jaw dropped. ‘Claire is a virgin…’ 

 

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 coming your way!! Thanks for reading!


	3. Cherry Popping

“Aww! Chris! You’re so big!” Claire said as the head of his cock breaks through and slid through her hot, slippery pussy, making her throw her head back, her eyes closed. “Oww…” She groaned softly, still holding on to Chris’s shoulders. Chris has one arm around her waist, the other still holding on to the yoke and still piloting. Chris closed his eyes and his mouth open. 

“Claire…you’re so tight, baby.” He said. Claire still has her eyes shut, taking in the pain and pleasure at the same time. She buries her head to his neck and whispered. “Fuck me, Chris. I want you to be my first.” Her voice so soft and it’s like a piece of beautiful melody to his ear, her hot breath giving him goosebumps. Chris felt very obedient to her plea. His little sister giving him an order to pop her cherry, to take her virginity away. 

“Ok, Claire. Are you sure you’re ready for this? There is no turning back.” Chris said, concerned. He grabs her by the waist with one arm. Claire nodded. “Yes…” She said. Not knowing what to expect anymore. She wants his cock so badly, her brotherly issues kicking in more and more, making her hornier than ever.

Finally, with her eyes closed, she lets herself down one more time and the head of his cock instantly shatters her hymen.

POP!!

“OWWW!” She cried out and she hugs him tighter, tears streaming down her face.  
“Claire? Are you ok, baby? Do you want to stop?” Chris asked, concerned. “NO! ...No…let’s keep going.” She said.

His cock now slips more until he got all his 8 inches inside her. Blood leaks out his length and to his balls.

“Finally, I get to fuck you…I’ve…I’ve wanted this for this for so long, Chris…and…and…OWW!!” She shuts her eyes tightly.

“Shut up.” Chris said as he drove his cock out and in again. He moves his hips back and forth, lifting her up and down with one arm on her waist, immediately showing how strong he is and immediately fucking her little sister on a jet. She helped by balancing herself on his shoulders and lifts her hips up and down, letting Chris drive his cock in and out of her hot, wet, juice leaking pussy, making her moan. Both are panting in pleasure, sweat pouring down their faces, and the sound of their skin smacking on to each other. He still manages to pilot the jet with his other hand and still headed in to the right direction towards the Australian base. What an amazing focus Chris has.

“Uhhh! Uhhh! Uhh! Chris you’re cock feels so good inside me. Keep fucking me. Keep fucking your horny little sister…I…I want to be your wife one day…let’s continue the Redfield bloodline.” She says with her eyes closed. Chris considers this a little, knowing it would be wrong. “I’ll fuck you wherever I want, when I want, Claire. You’re my little slut now…oh fuck…your pussy’s so wet.” Chris said as his sister’s drips pussy juices into balls and hips while he continues to drive his cock in and out.

“YES! Yes. I am your little slut, Chris. I will always be yours. I love you so much.” Claire said, panting.

“I love you too sis.” He replied, nearly into a whisper.

Claire took one hand off Chris’s shoulder and pulls her cut off shirt up along with her sports bra, continually revealing her milky breast. He moved his face right in front of her chest. He closed his eyes and took one of her nipples into his mouth. This made her gasped and clasped the back of his head, pulling him closer to her chest. She moans as he delightedly sucked her nipple while fucking her at the same time. He gulps down while he sucked as if there is milk coming out of her nipple. He circled his tongue around it.

“Oh, Chris…suck em’ more…that’s it…suck my nipples harder babe.” Claire said, eyes closed. Chris released her nipple and eagerly took the other nipple and sucked hard like a baby. Moments later, Chris bit her nipple, making her whimper. “Oww! Chris…don’t bite them…please.” She pleaded, catching her breath. This made him smile while his mouth is on her pinkish nipple. He released her nipple with an audible POP! Her nipples are hard and wet after being sucked on. 

“Does my nipples taste good, Chris?” She asked, smiling.

“Fuck yes. I can suck on them all day.” Chris said and smiled back, making Claire giggle at this statement.

He closed his eyes and felt something. He’s about to cum again.

“Claire!...Claire get off, I’m gonna cum. Claire get off! We don’t have any protection damn it!” He said. She moves her head closer and just puts a finger on his mouth. “Shhh! Just cum inside me.” She said without hesitation. 

“Are you crazy?! NO, CLAIRE!” He continually tries to get her off, but she pushes his shoulders down with her hands, making him unable to move or do anything but to fucking plant his seed into his little sister’s womb. She pulled his face closer to hers with both hands and forced her lips with his, luring him into a hot French kiss. She grabs the back of his hair with one hand, the other embracing him and they kissed hard, eyes closed and tongue twirling with each other, saliva dripping down along at the side of their lips. The sound of their lips smacking, lapping and their heavy breathing overwhelmed the jet. She took his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, after that he did the same. Chris pulls away.

“Claire I’m gonna cum…Oh my god I can’t stop it.” Chris succumbed. He held her waist tightly and pulls her to him.

“Just go with it, Chris. I want you to cum inside my pussy. Just do it.” Claire said as she still rocks back and forth onto his cock, her ass slapping into his balls. 

“OH, FUCK!! CLAIRE! SHIT!!” Chris lets go of the yoke and held her tightly, with both arms, around the waist. He buried his head into her exposed chest, his sister looked down to him and pulled his head close, almost like an embrace. Chris’s hot cum spurted into his sister’s pussy, filling up her womb and stomach. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure that is overtaking her body. “Ohhh..Yes…that’s it, Chris.” She moaned, sweat dripping down her temples and face. 

Chris sighs, begins to let her go and took control of the yoke again.

Claire looked down to him again and said.

“Marry me, Chris.” She said.

Christ this sounds so wrong. I can’t marry my own sister goddamn it. I love her, but this will bring questions and I can even get kicked out of the force for this. This is wrong! This is so wrong but what the hell. If this is what she wants and make her happy.

“I will, Claire.” He replied. This gave Claire a wide smile and threw her head down to kiss him on the lips.

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Clairebear.”

With that they arrived safely at the Australian base. They gave them medical attention and everyone, not knowing what the fuck just happened in that speeding jet, decides to give them clothing (which Claire had a special request) and a room to stay in for the night.

The time after they finally got to their room.

December 1998, Melbourne, Australia, Military Rescue Facility. Room 28, 7:16 pm…

Claire got out of the shower, still recollecting the terror, trauma and the nightmares Rockfort has given her. Finally, she can relax with her brother. She wrapped herself up with a towel, her auburn hair loose and dripping wet. She looks at herself in the mirror, her skin glowing than ever. Pink lips and her blue eyes looking back at her. Her eyes, as deep as the ocean, dreamy as a starry night and as pretty as a lotus petal. Intriguing, but also are as innocent as a child’s laughter and any man would fall head over heels at the sight of them…even his own brother Chris. 

She smirked at the sight of her own beauty. Claire, although a bit of a tomboy, knows that she is a stunner. She would give herself to someone she loves. To Chris.

She dried herself up and her hair with the towel. She puts back the towel in the hook of the door of the bathroom, leaving her naked as she walks to the dressing room of the bathroom, barefoot and her round butt moving incredibly. She pulls the drawer open and took out a black sports bra. She puts it on and pulls the second drawer. She looked left, right and peaked outside the bathroom before she reached out her hand into the drawer. Astonishing at may seem and she pulled out a pink “Hello Kitty” panties. She happily puts it on. She tied her hair into a pony tail, revealing a perfect, flawless pale underarm. She took a toothbrush and a toothpaste from the medicine cabinet and begins to brush her teeth. She washed her face and proceeds to go to bed, but she wonders where her brother is. Distant sound of Australian guards talking right outside the room. Never mind, he’ll be here soon anyway. With that she turned off the lamp and she’s on her stomach, hugging the white pillow, her round butt pointing up in the air through the pink panties she has on. 

Moments later…

The sound of the keys fumbling to the keyhole. Claire heard and turned on the lamp once again and looked the other side where the door is. The door open and Chris went in, wearing military shorts, his chest poking out from the dark green T-Shirt with the word “ARMY” is written on the chest he’s wearing. Chris have a muscular body even if he doesn’t have steroids. (Yet...) 

“Chris!” She said.

“Oh, Claire. Didn’t mean to scare you. Have you been asleep?”

“Yeah, I fell asleep.” She rubbed her eyes. “but I don’t want to without you.”

“Ok, well I’m here now.” He said, sitting on the couch and untying his shoes. He puts his shoes aside and went to squeeze in beside Claire. Claire threw her legs across his and puts her head on his chest, her arm around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and Chris immediately smells strawberries from the shampoo she used. 

“Goodnight, Chris.”

“Goodnight, Clairebear.”

Before Chris can reach out to turn off the lamp, he notices her butt and that she is wearing a pink “Hello Kitty” panties he never noticed after he went inside the room. This made him feel horny as this is the kind of panties Claire is wearing in that jet. He moved his free hand (The one that supposed to turn the lamp off) to her butt and gently squeezes it through her panties.

“Hmmm…” Claire mumbled with her eyes closed, half asleep on his chest. Chris then slowly rub his two fingers along her pussy line, letting out a soft moan from Claire’s mouth. He suddenly pushes Claire off him and hovered above her so that she is on the bottom. Claire, confused and surprised by her brother’s action, woke her up. Chris, not giving her a chance to wonder what’s up, closes his lips on hers and eagerly kissed her, tasting the luscious mint toothpaste she used. Claire responded to this and kissed him back, eyes closed.

Chris romantically lifts her leg up with one hand while he kisses her and her hands at the back of his hair and neck, squeezing it. They began tongue action again and not long before Chris tore off her panties with all his strength, revealing her pinkish pale, shaved pussy. He threw the panties to a wall and fell on the floor. Claire broke off the kiss and felt anger. 

“You asshole! That’s my pink--!” And before she can say another word, Chris flipped her around so that she is on her stomach, making her yelp and straddles Claire. Chris pulled his zipper down and released his enormous 8-inch cock, already hard. Claire, helpless, couldn’t do anything but speak up.

“You shouldn’t have torn up that panties. Why did you do that?!” She said, turning her head to one side and her eyes looking back at him. Chris, without saying anything, pushed his cock into her pussy. Claire yelped again, making her roll her eyes to the back of her head.

“Oh, Fuck Chris. That feels good.” She sighs and moaned loudly as her brother pumps his cock in and out of her pussy, juices gushing everywhere on the bed.

“FUCK ME CHRIS!” She said, blaring. Chris quickly cups her mouth with his hand while the other is on her waist. 

“Shhhh!!” Chris said. Claire closed her eyes tightly while her brother’s hand cupping her mouth, letting him fuck her goddamn brains out from behind while a sleeping Australian guard, sitting on a chair and his feet on his desk, lightly snores outside their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love it, don't forget to leave a like/kudos. Thank you for reading. Thinking about chapter 4 though.


End file.
